


Injured

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, blood talked about a bit, ends happy, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has blood being talked about, and mentions of injuries, but it's nothing too explicit. I just want to add a warning.</p><p>Peter jerks awake, to a crashing sound coming from the living room. He slowly gets out of bed, and creeps cautiously towards his bedroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

Peter jerks awake, to a crashing sound coming from the living room. He slowly gets out of bed, and creeps cautiously towards his bedroom door. He opens the door quietly, and is met with a familiar shape stumbling around in the living room. Peter throws the door open the rest of the way, and runs to the living room.

"Wade! Are you ok?" he asks, worried.  
Wade finally manages to flip on the light switch, brightening the room, in the otherwise very dark apartment. He's wearing his Deadpool suit, which isn't the cause for alarm. Peter knew Wade was out on a job. He actually still hadn't been due back for another day or two. What worries Peter, is that Wade is covered in blood. He's holding a hand tightly against his side in a way that makes it clear at least some of the blood is his.

"I'm fine Petey. Sorry to be back looking like this, but it's going to take a little while for me to heal, and I'd rather not be seen like this, and I was super ready to be home, let me tell you. God, it's a bitch to get blood out of the suit. I guess there was one good reason in making it red. Although blood dries brown. How does that work?"

Peter stands there, semi in shock while Wade rambles on. He's seen Wade injured many times, and Peter's had his own share of wounds in the past- he is Spider Man after all, but he still isn't used to seeing him like this. What snaps him out of his surprise, is Wade starting to make his way over to the bathroom. Peter quickly walks over to Wade, and stops him from shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"I'm going to take a shower? I promise I'll clean the blood up from the living room. Unless you want to join me in the shower?" Wade leers. "Although blood isn't really a turn on for me. It's not for you, is it? Anything you're not telling me? Any strange kinks I should know-"

Peter cuts him off, knowing they'll be there all day if he doesn't. "I'm not worried about the blood on the floor you idiot. I'm worried about you and the fact that you're bleeding." 

"I've got super healing, remember? I'll be fine in no time. I just hate the feeling of dried blood." 

"I know, I just hate seeing you hurt. It scares me." Peter says softly.

Wade goes uncharacteristically quiet, eyes filled with emotion. "Ok."

Peter starts helping Wade take off his suit. They gingerly peel it off, Wade hissing as it pulls free from his cuts, the dried blood making it stick. After it's off, Peter folds it, and sets it aside to be cleaned later on. Luckily the suit isn't torn any worse than usual, but it's definitely worse for wear. Wade's left standing in his underwear, and Peter looks him over, checking how bad his injuries are . He has a few cuts, but they're already healing, only one is still bleeding sluggishly. 

Wade gets in the shower, and Peter goes to the kitchen to start cleaning up. He grabs the mop, and starts cleaning up the floor. Luckily, there isn't much blood, and the floor is hard wood, not carpet, anyway. Peter cleans the mop and puts it away. He starts looking through the drawers for the takeout menus. It's 3 in the morning, but he's pretty sure they have one for a Mexican place that's open 24 hours. After a bit of rummaging, he finds the right menu, and calls to place their order. As Peter is finishing up the call, Wade comes into the kitchen. He's wearing baggy grey sweatpants, and a white tank top. He walks over to Peter, and wraps his arms around him. Peter rests his head on Wade's shoulder, and hugs him back.

"You know I'm ok, right?" 

Peter nods.

"You know I love you, right?"

Peter smiles against Wade's shoulder, and nods again.

Wade brings Peter over to the couch, and sits them both down next to each other. He gets them curled up together in a large fluffy blanket, and then he turns on the tv. Wade flips around a bit, until he finds a channel that's playing 30 Minutes or Less. Coincidentally the movie is right at the beginning when he finds it. Wade smiles, Peter likes Aziz Ansari. They sit on the couch for awhile, before they hear the door bell ring. Wade gets up to get the food, and once he comes back he gets cuddled up next to Peter again. He starts taking some of the food out of the bag, and passes some to peter. Once they're both eating, holding their white foam containers, they continue watching the movie. 

~

It's a while later, they've finished eating, their garbage stacked on the coffee table to be thrown away later. They've moved on to watching Horrible Bosses. They're about halfway through, and Peter has long since fallen asleep, his head resting on Wade's shoulder. Wade watches Peter's chest rise and fall as he breathes, lost in thought. 

They take care of each other, and Wade feels immensely grateful to have this kid in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The two movies I mentioned are both pretty good comedies. I really liked 30 minutes or less :) I wanted to write more emotional crap, hope it came out ok. Tell me if you find any errors? I had one part written, and then it fucked up some how and I had to rewrite it.


End file.
